sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Q Awards
The Q Awards are the UK's annual music awards run by the music magazine Q. Since they began in 1990, the Q Awards have become one of Britain's biggest and best publicised music awards. Locations for the awards ceremony include Abbey Road Studios and, more recently, The Park Lane Ballroom. One of the more notable events of the awards was the ceremony of 2004, at which Elton John accused Madonna of cheating fans by miming on stage, after she had been nominated for a Best Live Act award. The 2001 event, was somewhat notoriously notable for Phill Jupitus stretching out the time it took to announce the "Best Producer" award, with him exclaiming "Best Producer?.... 'Would you like a cowbell in that?'", before being told off camera to get on with announcing the winner. The Q Awards have included many awards recognising a lifetime of achievement, rather than achievements over the year in question. In recent years, the 'lifetime' awards have usually outnumbered the 'current' awards. Results 2018 The winners of 2018's Q Awards are: 2017 The winners of 2017's Q Awards are: 2016 The winners of 2016's Q Awards are: 2015 The winners of 2015's Q Awards are: 2014 The winners of 2014's Q Awards are: 2013 The winners of 2013's Q Awards are: 2012 The winners of 2012's Q Awards are: 2011 The winners of 2011's Q Awards are: 2010 The winners of 2010's Q Awards are: 2009 The winners of 2009's Q Awards are: 2008 The winners of 2008's Q Awards are: 2007 The winners of 2007's Q Awards are: 2006 The winners of 2006's Q Awards are: 2005 The winners of 2005's Q Awards are: 2004 The winners of 2004's Q Awards are: 2003 The winners of 2003's Q Awards are: 2002 The winners of 2002's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today ** Radiohead ** Coldplay ** Oasis ** Stereophonics ** U2 * Best Live Act: ** The Hives ** Muse ** Oasis ** The Strokes ** The White Stripes * Best New Act: ** The Electric Soft Parade ** The Bees ** The Cooper Temple Clause ** The Coral ** The Vines * Best Producer: ** Moby (Moby — 18) ** Rick Rubin (Red Hot Chili Peppers — By the Way) ** Tony Visconti (David Bowie — Heathen) ** Ken Nelson and Mark Pythian (Coldplay — A Rush of Blood to the Head) ** Weezer and Tom Lord-Alge (Weezer — Maladroit) * Q Awards Honoree ** Classic Songwriter: Jimmy Cliff ** Q Special Award: Depeche Mode ** Q Merit Award: Elvis Costello ** Q Inspiration Award: Echo & the Bunnymen * Best Single ** Sugababes — "Freak like Me" ** The Hives — "Hate to Say I Told You So" ** Nickelback — "How You Remind Me" ** Oasis — "The Hindu Times" ** Red Hot Chili Peppers — "By the Way" * Best Video ** Pink — "Get the Party Started" ** Eminem — "Without Me" ** The Hives — "Hate to Say I Told You So" ** Kylie Minogue — "Can't Get You Out of My Head" ** Marilyn Manson — "Tainted Love" * Best Album ** Coldplay — ''A Rush of Blood to the Head'' ** Doves — The Last Broadcast ** Beth Orton — Daybreaker ** Red Hot Chili Peppers — By the Way ** The Vines — Highly Evolved 2001 The winners of 2001's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: ** Radiohead ** Manic Street Preachers ** R.E.M. ** Stereophonics ** Travis ** U2 * Best Live Act: ** Manic Street Preachers ** Coldplay ** Madonna ** Muse ** Stereophonics ** U2 * Best New Act: ** Starsailor ** Dido ** Goldfrapp ** The Strokes ** Tom McRae ** Turin Brakes * Best Producer: ** Nigel Godrich (Radiohead — Amnesiac) ** Brian Eno and Daniel Lanois (U2 — All That You Can't Leave Behind) ** Chris Shaw (Super Furry Animals — Rings Around the World) ** Dan the Automator (Gorillaz — Gorillaz) ** John Leckie (Muse — Origin of Symmetry) ** Pat McCarthy (R.E.M. — Reveal) * Q Awards Honoree: ** Classic Songwriter: Kate Bush ** Q Special Award: Brian Eno ** Q Merit Award: Elvis Costello ** Q Inspiration Award: John Lydon ** Q People's Choice Award: U2 * Best Single: ** Ash — "Burn Baby Burn" ** The Charlatans — "Love Is the Key" ** Feeder — "Buck Rogers" ** New Order — "Crystal" ** Stereophonics — "Have a Nice Day" ** Weezer — "Hash Pipe" * Best Video: ** Gorillaz — "Clint Eastwood" ** The Avalanches — "Frontier Psychiatrist" ** Basement Jaxx — "Romeo (Basement Jaxx song)" ** Fatboy Slim — "Weapon of Choice" ** I Monster — "Daydream in blue" ** Nelly Furtado — "I'm Like a Bird" * Best Album: ** Travis — ''The Invisible Band'' ** Muse — Origin of Symmetry ** PJ Harvey — Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea ** Radiohead — Amnesiac ** Stereophonics — Just Enough Education to Perform ** U2 — All That You Can't Leave Behind 2000 The winners of 2000's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: ** Travis ** Blur ** Manic Street Preachers ** Radiohead ** Stereophonics * Best Live Act: ** Oasis ** The Chemical Brothers ** Moby ** Primal Scream ** Travis * Best New Act: ** Badly Drawn Boy ** Coldplay ** Doves ** JJ72 ** Muse * Best Producer: ** Artful Dodger (Artful Dodger — It's All About the Stragglers) ** Dave Eringa and George Brakoulias (Toploader — Onka's Big Moka) ** Dr. Dre (Eminem — The Marshall Mathers LP) ** Guy Chambers and Steve Power (Robbie Williams — Sing When You're Winning) ** Ross Robinson (Slipknot — Slipknot) * Q Awards Honoree: ** Q Merit Award: Jerry Dammers ** Songwriter Award: Guy Chambers and Robbie Williams ** Q Inspiration Award: Joe Strummer * Best Single: ** David Gray — "Babylon" ** Coldplay — "Yellow" ** Eminem — "The Real Slim Shady" ** Limp Bizkit — "Take a Look Around" ** Moloko — "The Time Is Now" * Best Video: ** Kelis — "Caught Out There" ** Bloodhound Gang — "The Bad Touch" ** Eminem — "The Real Slim Shady" ** Red Hot Chili Peppers — "Californication" ** Travis — "Coming Around" * Best Album: ** Coldplay — ''Parachutes'' ** Badly Drawn Boy — The Hour of Bewilderbeast ** Doves — Lost Souls ** Muse — Showbiz ** Primal Scream — XTRMNTR 1999 The winners of 1999's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: ** Blur ** Manic Street Preachers ** Oasis ** Radiohead ** R.E.M. ** Stereophonics ** U2 * Best Live Act: ** Stereophonics ** Gomez ** Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds ** The Rolling Stones ** Suede * Best New Act: ** Basement Jaxx ** The Beta Band ** Gay Dad ** Macy Gray ** Shack ** Travis * Q Awards Honoree: ** Q Classic Songwriter: Ian Dury and Chaz Jankel ** Best Producer: William Orbit ** Q Inspiration Award: New Order ** Q Special Merit Award: Keith Richards * Best Single: ** Travis — "Why Does It Always Rain on Me?" ** Blur — "Tender" ** Lauryn Hill — "Doo Wop (That Thing)" ** New Radicals — "You Get What You Give" ** Supergrass — "Moving" ** TLC — "No Scrubs" * Best Album: ** The Chemical Brothers — ''Surrender'' ** Blur — 13 ** Mercury Rev — Deserter's Songs ** Stereophonics — Performance and Cocktails ** Texas — The Hush ** Travis — The Man Who 1998 ; The winners of 1998's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: Manic Street Preachers * Best Live Act: Roni Size/'Reprazent' * Best New Act: Gomez * Best Producer: Norman Cook * Best Album: Massive Attack — Mezzanine * Best Single: Catatonia — Road Rage * Songwriter Award: Paul Weller * Q Inspiration Award: Blondie * Q Lifetime Achievement Award: R.E.M. 1997 ; The winners of 1997's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: Oasis * Best Live Act: The Prodigy **Beck **Oasis **Radiohead **The Verve * Best New Act: Fun Lovin' Criminals * Best Producer: Nellee Hooper * Best Album: Radiohead — OK Computer * Best Reissue/Compilation: Various Artist — The Songs of Jimmie Rodgers * Songwriter Award: Paul McCartney * Q Inspiration Award: Patti Smith * Q Lifetime Achievement Award: The Who * Q Special Award: Phil Spector 1996 ; The winners of 1996's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: Oasis * Best Live Act: Pulp * Best New Act: Alanis Morissette * Best Producer: John Leckie * Best Album: Manic Street Preachers — Everything Must Go * Best Reissue/Compilation: The Beatles — The Beatles Anthology * Q Inspiration Award: U2 * Q Lifetime Achievement Award: Rod Stewart * Merit Award: Elvis Costello 1995 ; The winners of 1995's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: R.E.M. * Best Live Act: Oasis * Best New Act: Supergrass * Best Producer: Tricky * Best Album: Blur — The Great Escape * Best Reissue/Compilation: Various Artist — The Help Album * Q Inspiration Award: David Bowie/'Brian Eno' * Merit Award: Eric Clapton * Songwriter Award: Van Morrison 1994 ; The winners of 1994's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: R.E.M. * Best Live Act: Pink Floyd * Best New Act: Oasis * Best Producer: Stephen Street * Best Album: Blur — Parklife * Best Reissue/Compilation: Various Artist — The Tougher than Tough * Q Inspiration Award: The Kinks * Merit Award: U2 * Songwriter Award: Morrissey 1993 ; The winners of 1993's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: U2 * Best Live Act: Neil Young * Best New Act: Suede * Best Producer: Flood Brian Eno The Edge/Zooropa * Best Album: '''Sting — ''Ten Summoner's Tales'' * Best Reissue/Compilation: The Beach Boys — ''Good Vibrations'' * Q Inspiration Award: Donald Fagen * Merit Award: Elton John * Songwriter Award: Neil Finn 1992 ; The winners of 1992's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: U2 * Best Live Act: Crowded House * Best New Act: Tori Amos * Best Producer: Daniel Lanois Peter Gabriel The Orb * Best Album: R.E.M. — ''Automatic for the People'' * Best Reissue/Compilation: Bob Marley — ''Songs of Freedom'' * Q Inspiration Award: B.B. King * Merit Award: Led Zeppelin * Songwriter Award: Neil Finn 1991 ; The winners of 1991's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: R.E.M. / U2 * Best Live Act: Simple Minds * Best New Act: Seal * Best Producer: Trevor Horn * Best Album: R.E.M. — ''Out of Time'' * Merit Award: Lou Reed * Songwriter Award: Richard Thompson 1990 ; The winners of 1990's Q Awards are: * Best Act in the World Today: U2 * Best Live Act: The Rolling Stones * Best New Act: They Might Be Giants * Best Producer: Paul Oakenfold Steve Osborne/''Pills 'n' Thrills and Bellyaches'' * Best Album: World Party — Goodbye Jumbo * Best Reissue/Compilation: The Beach Boys — Pet Sounds * Merit Award: Paul McCartney * Songwriter Award: Prince Criticism At the 2006 Q Awards, Arctic Monkeys frontman Alex Turner criticised the choice of Take That for the "Idol" award. Commenting on the winners of the night, he said: }} References External links *The Q Awards 2007 official site *The Q Awards 1990-2004 Results *The Q Awards 1990-2005 Results Category:British music awards